1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to the field of photography, and more particularly to a film cassette for photographic film and to a method of assembling the cassette.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art in U.S. Pat. No. 2,153,573 issued Apr. 11, 1939 discloses a light-tight cassette, most likely for 35 mm film, comprising (a) a film spool having coaxially spaced end flanges between which a roll of film is coiled about the spool core, (b) a tubular casing substantially surrounding the film spool, and (c) a pair of cup-shaped end caps covering the opposite open ends of the casing. The casing includes a pair of spaced integral lips which define a film passage slit from the spool, and the end caps include corresponding integral portions which project coextensively with the two lips to cover the opposite open ends of the casing along the lips. Each of the integral portions of the end caps includes a separator which projects slightly into the film passage slit to hold the two lips apart.
While the film cassette disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,153,573 has certain advantages, such as ease of assembly, the end caps are required to be fixed to the opposite open ends of the tubular casing by adhesive tape or other suitable means. Moreover, the two lips of the tubular casing, since they are only supported at the opposite open ends of the casing, are not very secure.